Hector the Yoob
by danie345
Summary: Hector the Yoob, while sitting in the lab, has nothing to do. Then a time hole appears and ensnares him on an adventure.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hector the Yoob**_

_Chapter 1_

Hector, who was created a month ago, was sitting around the lab, trying to think.

Then, the ground started to shake. Hector could see a strange hole rise out of the floor. After it stopped, he jumped into the hole.

He could feel himself going back in time. Then, he fell flat on the ground.

"Ow…" Hector got up. He noticed he was on an island.

Hector looked around, eventually wandering into a village. It was torn apart, with huge footprints on the ground. "What? These look like my footprints." Hector said.

He noticed a person in a nearby hut. "Whatcha doing?" Hector approached the person.

"Taking pictures." the person said. "My name is Sarah. Did you notice the egg? I think it's connected to those aliens."

Hector was puzzled. "I noticed it had a hole in it." he said.

Suddenly, the ground started to shake. It looked like footsteps. "What's that?" Hector went outside.

He noticed a yoob that had pink skin and a green underbelly. It was on the roof of the hut.

"He looks just like me…" Hector said, scratching his head. The yoob jumped onto the ground. Hector avoided it in time.

The yoob went to a villager. It stuck it's tongue out at him, and then swallowed him.

"What!? It's eating the villagers?" Hector asked himself.

"Hey! Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" he challenged the yoob to a battle.

The yoob roared in agreement, as Hector delivered the first strike.

The yoob used it's tongue and whipped Hector's face.

Hector went and did the same thing to the Yoob six times. The yoob collapsed, gave a dying breath, and laid still.

"See. Try to conquer yourself, and you don't actually do so." Hector gloated in his victory.

He looked around some more. "This place is deserted." Hector noted.

He heard a noise. He noticed the villagers climbing out of the yoob. Hector went to the hole and jumped in.

He landed back in the lab in one piece.

"Hector!" Chelsea walked in. "Where were you!? And what is that hole?"

"It…It was a hole which sends you back in time." Hector said.

"So it is true…" Chelsea noted. "The shroobs are invading the past! Hector, you are the one who can destroy them!"

"When I landed, I saw a monster that looked like me. I defeated it, and it died so quickly." Hector recalled.

"Great. That is one step. But you have to defeat their princess to finish them. I'll accompany you, OK?" Chelsea said.

"…Okay. Let's go!" Hector said.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

Hector and Chelsea went into the time hole again.

When they emerged, they noticed a castle next to them. "Could this be their castle?" Chelsea asked.

"…Yes?" Hector was puzzled.

They proceeded to the throne room, only to see the throne occupied by Princess Shroob, the leader.

"Welcome." she said.

"What have you done to the island!?" Hector demanded.

"I simply made one that looked like you rampage on it." the princess said.

"That's…it. You're going down!" Hector said, starting a battle.

"This should be interesting." Princess Shroob noted.

**Music: Final Battle - Final Fantasy IX**

Princess Shroob touched her crown, and purple smoke emerged from the crown.

When the smoke vanished, she had unleashed her true form.

"Let's go for the feet!" Hector said, jumping on them, bringing the princess to her knees.

Chelsea got her whip out and struck the crown, making it dim.

"Now's our chance!" Chelsea said. Hector jumped high into the air, and came crashing onto the princess, effectively destroying her for good.

**End Music**

The princess gave a dying breath before collapsing.

Chelsea looked proud. "Checkmate."

"Let's get out of here." Hector said.

They left for the time hole. They jumped into it and returned to the present and into Chelsea's Lab.

"What should we do?" Hector asked.

"There may be other worlds in peril. I'll look for ways to get to them." Chelsea said.

"Okay." Hector agreed, leaving the room.

He went to his room and slept on his huge mattress, which Chelsea prepared for him.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

Hector was reading a book entitled, "King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table".

Suddenly, the book started to glow. He immediately was sucked into the book.

Hector woke up. He noticed the landscape around him. And in the distance was a landform shaped like a tulip.

"What is that?" Hector asked. He noticed people to the left of him.

"So it was all part of Merlina's plot." the person said.

"It keeps spreading…" the 2nd person said.

"Are you three gonna give up that easily? Maybe there is a way to beat this Merlina person." Hector said.

"Yes there is. Take this sword from me." the person said.

"…Okay." Hector said, accepting it.

"Okay! Let's go into that tulip landform thingy!" Hector declared.

* * *

He walked to the throne room, where a girl sat.

"I've been expecting you." she said. "This kingdom will fail one way or another. Such is it's fate. Lancelot and Gawain's rift shall doom the round table. Arthur is struck down by his son Mordred, and departs for Avalon."

"Huh?" Hector couldn't believe this.

"This was to be our ideal world. But it will not last… King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table will end in ruin." the girl said. "The king Arthur that my grandfather Merlin created led to nothing but mistakes. But I can succeed with the power of the scabbard, creating a kingdom that never ends."

Hector realized it. "What good is a world that goes on forever!?"

"My sorrow at it's ruin runs deeper into the depths of the underworld. Do you not understand?" Merlina asked.

"NO! And I don't want to!" Hector charged at her, only to be knocked away by a barrier surrounding Merlina.

"Your efforts are futile."

Hector attempted to get her again, but he was knocked away by the same barrier.

Darkness enveloped the dark queen, and the darkness began slashing Hector.

"You fool! This no longer has anything to do with chivalry! Get out of there! Run!" the person said.

"It was never about chivalry for me. I just gotta do what I gotta do. That's all." Hector said.

Suddenly, light showered Hector, and he got golden armor, and his sword started to shine. "Let's end this!" he said.

* * *

"You would not understand. Nor could you understand. That is why I must do what I must do. I am finished with you." Merlina said, summoning the monster from before.

Hector exchanged sword slashes with the queen, and then he began slashing the queen's eye with his upgraded sword. He continued until red flames surrounded the queen.

"It's over now." Hector said. He stabbed his sword into the queen's eye, defeating her.

"There is nothing Excalibur can't cut through." the person said.

"aaaaaaaaaahh! But I…I…aaaaaaaaaaahh!" the queen screamed, disintegrating.

The golden armor disappeared and he found himself back in Chelsea's lab after the light faded.

The book he read had a new title: "Hector and the Dark Queen".

He decided to get some rest. So Hector went to his room and drifted into his dreams…


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

Hector the Yoob, doing nothing, decided to play some video games in Chelsea's entertainment center. The video game he picked was "Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time." He inserted the cartridge, and what he got was a fuzzy screen.

"What's happening?" Hector asked. Suddenly, a dark hand grabbed Hector and dragged him into the TV.

* * *

Hector woke up. When he noticed his surroundings, he was disgusted.

He was in the mouth of a fish. Knowing he wasn't able to get out, he decided to explore the fish's belly.

In the fish's stomach, he noticed a girl that was part fish and part human.

"You! Who are you?" the girl asked. "I am Ruto, princess of the Zoras."

"Ruto, let's get out of here." Hector said.

"What!? Are you saying my father asked you to come here to save me? I'd never ask anyone to do such a thing! 'Letter in a bottle'? I have no idea what you're talking about." Ruto said.

"But I didn't have one…" Hector said.

"My father is worried about me? I don't care! Anyway, I can't go home right now, and you…GET OUT OF HERE! Understand!?" Ruto walked away, only to fall into a hole. "Ohhhh nooooooo!"

Hector decided to fall as well. "You're that worried about me? Then I'll give you the honor of carrying me! However…I won't leave until I find the thing you're looking for. You'd better believe me!" Ruto said.

Hector quickly picked her up before a jellyfish came close. He went to the intestines. He noticed a blue switch at one end. He dropped Ruto on the switch, holding it down.

Hector went through the valve. He noticed a red tentacle sticking out of the ceiling. He used his tongue to whip the thin part of the tentacle, making it fall to the floor in pieces.

"How inconsiderate! How could you leave me behind!? If you're an adult, take responsibility!" Ruto furiously said.

"Well, well…" Hector picked her up again. He went to the stomach and fell through one of the holes. In one room, he noticed a blue stone. "That's it! Throw me! Onto the platform!" Ruto requested.

"Okay!" Hector complied. Ruto picked up the stone. But why princess Ruto?

"Finally found it after a month looking for it…" Ruto said. "Take me home right now!"

Suddenly, the platform rose up before Hector even moved a muscle.

He could hear her screaming, "What is this!? An octopus!?"

The platform fell, revealing an octopus-like creature. Hector flattened it, and it died instantly.

Hector went to the platform and rose up, and didn't see Ruto anywhere.

In the fish's throat, he went through the valve, and in a different direction…

* * *

It was dark in this room. He noticed jellyfish everywhere.

The jellyfish started to be attracted to an anemone-like monster.

**Bio-Electric Anemone**

**BARINADE**

_Music: Ocarina of Time: Boss Theme Redux (ZREO)_

Hector began using his tongue to sever the tentacles from the ceiling. When he was on his last one, he got electrocuted, taking 1/6 of his health away. Nevertheless, he slashed the final tentacle and Barinade started to spin while revealing the jellyfish.

Hector stunned Barinade with his tongue making it stop. He used a nut he had and got the jellyfish in one hit.

Unfortunately, that's when Barinade went across the room while attempting to shoot Hector.

Hector stunned it when he got close enough. He punched Barinade, and it started to bloat.

_End Music_

Barinade exploded in a grotesque fashion. Blue light appeared, along with Princess Ruto.

"You…You're late! What took you so long? You're useless! I was lonely, that's all…just a little!" she said.

Hector went into the blue light and the two got out of the fish's body.

Ruto ended up in her father's lap.

* * *

As for Hector, he ended up back in his room and out of the game he attempted to play before he was sucked into the game itself.

He decided to get some rest…


End file.
